No es la más hermosa de las fechas
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Erase una vez que había un hombre que detestaba la navidad aunque ¿Cómo se puede decir que se odia algo cuando no se ha tenido? Y erase una vez que había una rubia de actitud angelical que amaba la navidad más que otra fecha en el calendario. Cuando los dos se encuentran viviendo en una cárcel en navidad es cuando realmente empieza nuestra historia. AU
1. Feliz

**Tener algo de TWD seria un excelente regalo de navidad así que entiendes que nada me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fantasear terriblemente.**

Me dolía la pierna, como un #... cada vez que caminaba porque había pisado mal en la última carrera pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba andar lloriqueando por mi torcedura de pie. En su lugar me levanté como de costumbre y comencé a revisar lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Rick en esa cerca o lo que sea que necesitaba para eso animales que habíamos encontrado.

La pierna me punzaba e ignore el dolor al tiempo de buscar entre las herramientas lo que necesitaríamos; era algo temprano así que solo estaba yo en el lugar o casi, de pronto escuche unos paso ligeros, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y para mi sorpresa me encontré con, como yo la llamaba en mi cabeza: "la peque".

—Buenos días Daryl— me saludo de lo más tranquila.

—Buenas días Beth— conteste, normalmente apenas cruzábamos palabra pero hoy era obvio que quería hablar más que de costumbre porque comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies.

Y si no hubiera sido por mi dolor de la pierna hubiera sido más paciente —Escúpelo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—.

Ella abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, iba a preguntar lo obvio así que me adelante —Temprano, parada frente a mí…hablas más de la cuenta, eso significa que quieres algo—.

"La peque" pareció culpable —Lo siento, tal vez no sea buena idea—.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí: ¿Qué es? — dije ya de espaldas a ella mientras buscaba unos clavos y el maldito martillo.

—Veras, sé que hace poco que fuiste en una carrera pero pronto se acerca la navidad… yo no te lo pediría si no fuera importante y Glenn o Rick le comentaría primero pero están muy estresados— hablaba sin cesar, más de lo que le había escuchado en mi vida de ella así que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

— ¡Que es! —repetí esta vez cerrando los ojos porque había puesto demasiado peso en mi pie.

—Adornos de navidad— contestó ella con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Por un momento el dolor se detuvo ¿ella quería que arriesgara la vida por unos #... adornos de navidad? Exactamente no sabía que tenía en la cabeza. Yo odio la navidad, es la peor estupidez del mundo pero en estos tiempos la navidad debía ser lo último en la lista de prioridades: es desechable, impráctico y te puede costar la vida.

Volteé a verle la cara — ¡Por supuesto que no! Es la estupidez más grande jamás creada y vamos a ver, no pasa nada si no la festejamos aunque pensándolo mejor a nadie le interesa ¿Ves a alguien pidiendo navidad aparte de ti? —.

Sin respuesta en sus labios me aleje de ahí con una burla en la cara ¡Navidad! Lo que hay que escuchar, empecé a trabajar como de costumbre pensando que eso era todo lo que iba a escuchar pero para mi sorpresa me encontraba en cada momento el rostro de Beth que suplicaba, casi podía escucharla decir "por favor, por favor" en mi mente y no importa a donde me moviera dentro de la cárcel, ella estaba a la distancia haciendo esa cara.

Para la tarde estaba a punto de escupir mí comida desesperado cuando Carol se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa burlona, lo que me faltaba la insinuante actitud de Carol en "Yo puedo leer todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza" pero también siempre hacía que me relajara porque ella tenía una sabiduría que yo nunca tendría.

— ¿Exactamente porque Beth no deja de perseguirte por todos lados y poner una cara de ruego cada vez que la ves? —pidió ella de modo alegre.

Solté un bufido de fastidió y comencé a narrarle mi horrible día con la terca Beth que no sabía que existía pues normalmente ella era bastante tímida y tranquila. Carol soltó una risa divertida al enterarse de mi problema; a veces ella hacía que me avergonzara con todo esa falsa petulancia.

—Oh Daryl, ella es muy joven, a ella sí que le importa la navidad. Yo sé que no tiene mucho sentido para nosotros como adultos pero tiene cierto sentido para dar un motivo de estar juntos y relajarnos— me contestó una vez que dejó de reír.

—Relajarnos, por supuesto— respondí con dudosa voz.

Ella se dio cuenta que no le creía así que continuo —Es una forma de darnos unidad, ya sabes: Rick perdió una esposa y esta triste; Carl una mamá, Beth y Maggie casi a su padre. Amigos que se han marchado…es una oportunidad para apoyarse—.

Yo había perdido un hermano, no andaba llorando por los rincones por eso, así que seguía sin tener sentido para mí. Carol suspiró —Ya sé que lo hacemos todos los días pero es diferente en navidad porque es fantasía. No tienes que ayudar si no quieres. Tal vez pueda hablar con Michonne o Sasha—.

Probablemente el que Carol estuviera interesada hace que lo considere un poco; pues yo nunca he tenido navidad y no pasó nada, era momento de que "la peque" madurara un poco pero tal vez Carol sabía algo que yo no.

Levante el rostro y de nuevo me encontré el rostro de Beth con esperanza, Carol se dio cuenta y sonrió antes de poner su mano en mi hombre —Buena suerte con esto—.

Seguí con mis actividades a lo largo del día, ya era noche cuando casi cojeaba a mi celda porque tanto día de actividad me había dejado hecho polvo. Con calma me quite las botas y mi pie tenía una línea morada bastante pronunciada. Dejé escapar un suspiro e intenté tocar la zona pero #%... duele como #%...

— ¡Daryl! Eso se ve serio— comentó Beth dentro de mi celda.

Aquello me había tomado por sorpresa porque ella nunca había entrado cuando yo estaba ahí, nunca cuando era de noche y mucho menos con esa confianza. Me quedé por un momento callado como si me hubieran descubierto en una travesura como cuando era niño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pedí de inmediato.

Beth con mucha gracia se deslizo a mi pie, se arrodilló y con mucho cuidado examinó mi golpe, luego dijo —Vine a pedir lo mismo que esta mañana pero ahora mismo no importa—.

En un solo día había conocido más de la pequeña Greene de lo que me gustaría y todavía me faltaba más porque sin pedir permiso uso sus dedos para comenzar un masaje en mi pie. La acción me dejó sin aliento porque aquel toque con esas pequeñas manos me produjo un pequeño escalofrío.

Ella trataba mi pie con delicadeza, con sus movimientos hizo que mi musculo se calentara y dejara de punzar; era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de esa manera tan suave y delicada; comencé a sentir calor en la cara porque estaba avergonzado pero lo más impresionante es que no podía oponerme porque su detalle en cuidarme estaban funcionando.

De pronto yo sentía la cara completamente roja, verla de rodillas con la paz en ese rostro #%... porque nunca he tenido a alguien de rodillas —Deja de hacer eso Beth— dije pero quizá lo hice muy bajo porque ella ignoro mis palabras.

—Necesito un vendaje porque si sigues caminando solo así terminaras con un pie más grande que otro— con cuidado puso mi pie en el suelo —Vuelvo en unos minutos así que espérame—.

Y que #%... piensa que voy a estar esperando, pero por alguna razón dejarla tirada era algo muy difícil, en su lugar pensé en hacer lo que tenía y si llegaba bien, pero si no me iba a dormir y ya. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando llegó con una tina de agua, un trapo y vendajes.

— ¿Para qué se supone que es todo eso? — pregunte muy sorprendido pero ella parecía más sorprendida que yo.

—Daryl se supone que no caminas con ese pie, siéntate en la cama por favor— dijo.

Hice lo que me pidió ¿Por qué ando tan obediente? en fin, ella sumergió mis pies en el agua y comenzó a frotar con mucho cuidado de dar solo masajes, se sentía tan bien pero al mismo tiempo no tenía palabras porque estaba muy apenado así que ella decidió llenar el silencio con sus propias historias.

—Mi papá y hermano tenían moretones todo el tiempo; yo aprendí una o dos cosas sobre eso así que no te preocupes porque vaya a lastimarte—.

Suena estúpido en mi cabeza pero se escapa casi al momento de pensarlo —Si no quisieras esa estúpida navidad ¿Estarías aquí? —.

Ella me miro con recelo, casi como si pudiera entender pero no pude comprenderlo hasta que ella contestó —Por supuesto que sí, no te estoy sobornando ni nada parecido—.

Sus dedos se movieron con destreza hasta que consiguió vendarme y yo me sentí tonto; esa dulzura junto con esa extraña sensación de paz me deja sin voz. Terminó con mucho cuidado y se despidió sin volver a mencionar eso de la navidad. Esa noche dormí de un modo tan tranquilo como no lo había hecho en años.

Al despertar fui a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la mañana, su vendaje logró que caminara sin dolor; solo con una molestia pero era casi nada en comparación con ayer. Me senté y escuche cada una de las palabras del consejo. Cuando ya estaban por cerrar la sesión comencé a hablar.

—Adornos de navidad, voy a hacer una carrera por adornos de navidad— dije, me sentí tan tonto al ver el rostro de desconcierto de todos pero yo tenía que seguir adelante y pagar mi deuda o algo así.

— ¿Por qué adornos de navidad? —pidió Hershel intrigado.

Quería decirle que era un capricho de su hija menor pero así sonaba más torpe de lo que ya era así que en su lugar comencé con las palabras de Carol

—Carol me dijo— ni siquiera termine la oración.

—Eso lo explica todo— contestó Glenn y yo mire a la mujer en confusión pero ella parecía en blanco.

De cualquier forma la noción se aprobó y yo conseguí la autorización para ir a buscar los famosos adornos; en cuanto me quedé a solas con Carol ella tenía la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto y sabía que me tocaba la #%... de burla.

— ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — me pidió la mujer con curiosidad.

—Es una deuda simplemente—.


	2. navidad

**Tener algo de TWD seria un excelente regalo de navidad así que entiendes que nada me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fantasear terriblemente.**

Resultó que la idea de la navidad atrajo a Glenn, Sasha y Michonne quienes me acompañaron unos días después. Me encantaría reprocharles su forma tan ridícula de pensar pero aquí estaba yo en el auto dejando que Glenn manejara toda la carretera para llegar a esos almacenes donde probablemente hubiera espantosos santas o patéticos arboles…ahhgg de solo pensar ya me está dando nausea.

—Fue una buena idea esta de Carol de adornar— comenzó una plática Glenn.

Solté cierta burla en mi voz —Es un desperdicio de tiempo, recursos y para colmo no sabemos si realmente va ser navidad— dije con desenfado.

— ¿Entonces porque accediste a hacer todo esto? — pregunto Sasha con fastidio al escuchar mi tono.

Recordar la forma de ser de Beth me hizo sonrojarme un poco pero no les iba a dar el gusto de que me vieran de esa manera, en su lugar voltee a la ventana —Fácil, porque es solo una deuda—

El resto me vio como si yo mintiera pero ¿Quiénes se creían para dudar de mi palabra? Deje de hablar el resto del viaje, en su lugar me acorde de Beth quien me estaba aburriendo del tema "navidad esto, navidad otro" con la chillona voz de esa peque.

Llegamos al almacén y seguimos la rutas que nos trazamos junto con la lista de cosas que necesitábamos: estrellas, cuentas de colores, árbol y un etc que nada más de ver la extensión me hacía enojar; al final eche todo lo que pude en el auto pero Michonne y Sasha no salían. Glenn y yo estábamos preocupados.

Con cautela buscamos por toda la tienda y las encontrando hablando sobre que árbol de navidad artificial era mejor, estaba a punto de escupir la rabia que me dio verlas cuando apareció un caminante, dispare mi flecha pero en ese momento apareció otro seguido de varias docenas. Mi primera idea fue correr pero Michonne y Sasha fueron al ataque.

No podíamos abandonarlas así que nos embarcamos en una pelea de caminantes, los podridos trataban de comernos así que use mi cuchillo para matar unos pero en un momento el cuchillo resbalo y sujete la cabeza del caminante y la azote contra la pared hasta hacerla puré, mis manos estaban asquerosas. Le arranque un brazo a uno de los caminantes del suelo y con eso comencé a golpear al resto dándole tiempo a Glenn de que clavara su arma en los cráneos.

Cuando terminamos con la amenaza voltee a ver a Sasha y Michonne esperando una respuesta de su actitud, Sasha se mostró algo avergonzada de hablar —No podíamos dejar el árbol aquí—.

— ¡ #%... le prendo fuego al #%... árbol! —grite totalmente poseído.

Fue Michonne quien se puso delante de mí —Un árbol de navidad es hermoso adornarlo. No eran tantos caminantes y sabes que jamás arriesgaría la vida para algo como esto si no lo creyera importante—.

Escupí al suelo y seguí maldiciendo hasta el auto que para colmo tenía que llevar el árbol en la parte superior del auto porque no cabía. Estaba tan molesto, casi hacia rechinar mis dientes igual que Glenn pero Michonne y Sasha no parecían arrepentidas de nada; para cuando llegué a la prisión ni siquiera los ayude a descargar.

Caminaba al interior cuando Beth salió dando pequeños saltitos y sonidos chillones de la emoción — ¡Tu maldito capricho casi nos cuesta la vida! — le grite.

Al momento ella se puso muy pálida, seguí mi camino y le deje en la sala, como odio los pinos navideños ¡los odio! Camine directo a las duchas porque incluso para mí lo asqueroso que había quedado por la carrera era demasiado. El agua logró tranquilizarme y fue cuando sentí un poco de culpa por la forma en que grite a Beth porque ella no tenía la culpa de la manera en que habían actuado Michonne o Sasha.

Salí del baño con la cabeza fría y en el pasillo me encontré con Hershel; él hombre me vio con tristeza así que supe que se había enterado de dos cosas: primero, que era un pedido de Beth y segundo que yo le había gritado nada más verla. Traté de evitarlo pero él me llamó directamente.

— ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? — su voz no era agresiva pero si autoritaria.

Me sentí como un niño regañado, asentí con la cabeza y me recargue en el barandal de la escalera, Hershel dio un suspiro cansado —Lo siento por ponerte en esa situación— dijo.

Le mire desconcertado así que continuo —Ponerte en peligro por una cosa que mi hija quería con todas sus fuerzas, yo no sabía que el pedido venía de ella pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar de navidad no me había dado cuenta de lo triste que ella estaba—.

Eso hizo que me hundiera más —Yo solo estaba…enojado y no fue mi intensión gritarle así—.

—Sí lo fue— me corrigió Hershel —Y puedo aceptar muchas cosas de tu parte pero que no te disculpes con mi hija no es una de ellas. Yo sé que eres un buen hombre y podía dejar a Bethy sin dudar a tu lado pero no quiero que pienses que tolero que la trates de esa manera—.

—Lo siento— dije de verdad, camine a mi celda pero sentía la mirada del hombre con cada paso.

Apenas abrí la cortina la encontré sentada en la cama con lo que parecía una tabla con comida y su gesto sumiso —Mi ofrenda de paz— es lo primero que dijo —Prometo no volver a molestarte para esto nunca más—.

— ¡no! — Me apresure a decir —Yo no quise decir, bueno si quise decirlo pero no era la forma. Es que yo sentí que fue peligroso—.

Beth puso la comida en la mesa cercana, luego volteó a verme —Gracias entonces por todo, con permiso—.

La detuve de su brazo —Lo que quiero decir es que para mí no tiene mucho sentido la navidad—.

Era la forma resumida de decir que nunca tuve uno porque mi vida no fue tan buena como la ella, Beth me miró unos segundos con mucha calma —Eres como un turista, porque no pareces conocer el verdadero sentido de la navidad—.

La solté desconcertado — ¿Turista? —.

Ella volvió a la energía de antes —Ya sé, yo voy a ser como tu guía de turistas ¿Qué piensas? —.

Tenía unas palabras bastante desagradables para esa idea pero en su lugar conteste —Esta bien pero más que otra cosa no intentes hacer un fraude—.

Ella volvió a sonreír —Por supuesto que no, para cuando terminen estas fechas tú vas a adorar la navidad tanto como yo—.

—Esa sí que es una apuesta muy arriesgada— solté, una cosa era que fuera más accesible a eso y otra que de pronto tuviera un amor por fechas como esa; ahg, claro que no.

_Normalmente no tengo mucho tiempo en fin de semana, prometo contestar todo mañana y tambien termino esta historia el dia 23 porque pensandolo mejor es menos presion. Que lo disfruten._


	3. Año

**Tener algo de TWD seria un excelente regalo de navidad así que entiendes que nada me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fantasear terriblemente.**

Adornar, quien iba a pensar que adornar era como una maldita novela de un día: sonrisas, llantos y todo el drama que se podía aceptar. Y cuando la peque dijo que esto probablemente se iba a poner feo lo decía en serio.

Todo había comenzado en la mañana cuando Beth al verme bajar las escaleras me llamó con una familiaridad que asustaba — ¡Daryl buen día! —.

Salude por educación pero me sorprendía lo fácil que podía acercarse a la gente —Hoy vamos a adornar la prisión pero se puede poner feo…— siguió y siguió hablando, yo solo mire como su coleta se movía de un lado a otro por su animado giro de cabeza, me senté a comer sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento de ella aunque no puse atención de nada.

De pronto levanto la cabeza y veo que varias personas de la prisión me miran curiosos y algunos de ellos comienzan a rumorear, es entonces que me doy cuenta: Beth está a mi lado y no deja de hablar mientras yo no he mostrado el menor esfuerzo por escapar de la situación. Es curioso, a veces ella me puede desesperar pero a veces es increíblemente tranquilizadora.

— ¿Entonces sí? —dijo ella después de tocar mi brazo un momento, lo que me volvió a la realidad.

—Sí— respondí sin saber de qué se trataba porque ese contacto me dejó descontrolado.

—Perfecto, te vemos a las doce en la cárcel para que nos ayudes— contestó ella y se marchó tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo de protestar sobre eso de los adornos.

Es así como termine en la prisión rodeado de todas las cosas que trajimos del almacén, las que por primera vez me doy cuenta que son bastantes. Yo solo cargue todo lo que pensé que se podía usar porque que iba a saber de adornos.

Nada más entrar escuche la discusión de Sasha y Michonne, cada una quiere poner el árbol en lugares complemente diferentes: si la luz no es suficiente, si no podrán colocar tantas esferas y las cosas se ponen muy acaloradas porque ahora Michonne quiere dejarlo ahí en la zona principal pero a Sasha ya no le parece tan buena idea.

— ¡Solo es un #%... árbol! Yo lo pondría en un rincón y ya— me queje sin darme cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta.

Las dos me miraron con odio —No es solo un árbol, es una oportunidad para que Carl tenga un poco de infancia— dijo Michonne.

—Es una manera de demostrar que nos apoyamos sin importar los problemas— se quejó Sasha.

—No importa donde este, mientras pueda adornarse con los niños— reprochan las dos y de ese modo de manera involuntaria logre que se pusieran de acuerdo.

Luego apareció Tyresse, Glenn, Rick, Carl y todos los demás para colocar escarcha artificial, esferas y colgantes en todas partes. Beth no tardó en llegar por lo que todo se vuelven risas, no puedo culparlos porque Carl a puesto a su hermana con adornos o varias cosas como si fuera el propio árbol; Rick trata de regañarlo pero no puede contener la sonrisa al ver lo fascinada que esta la bebe con tantas cosas.

Maggie y Glenn no dejan de ser cursis diciéndose cosas mientras colocan los adornos en la pared, Beth está jugando con las esferas mientras Carol y Hershel están cosiendo la tira de palomitas en una animada plática. Mientras yo por momentos habló con Tyresse y Karen; es demasiado animado así que el día pasa más rápido de lo que podría pensar e inclusive siento una calidez extraña en el pecho.

Beth no estaba tan equivocada, adornar no es tan malo, sin pensarlo siquiera camine hasta ella para decirle algo pero en cuanto estoy frente a ella me quedo callado ¿En serio iba a decirle que adornar no es tan malo? Me siento enfrente de ella que parece adivinar lo que tengo en la cabeza porque con cierta burla pregunta — ¿Todo bien Daryl? —.

No voy a darle el gusto a la peque —Sí Beth—.

—Nada que ver con lo hermoso que está quedando la prisión ¿Verdad? —pide como felino.

Hago un gesto de desagrado y entonces ella se pone de pie de un salto —Es cierto, no hay muérdago, está en una caja. Debemos ir por él, debemos, debemos—.

— ¿Pues a quien tienes tantas ganas de besar? — digo, por alguna razón algunas cosas con ella se vuelve más familiares pero no tenía que decir eso.

La peque sacó una enorme sonrisa —No es para mí, es para Maggie, para Rick, Tyresse— de pronto suelta una risita que no puedo definir aunque parece algo burlona —Para Carol—.

Extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar —Vamos por ellas—.

Todo el mundo estaba de buen humor así que ¿Por qué no? Camine con ella hasta donde estaban las cajas en un mueble alto y ella solo volteó a verme con un poco de vergüenza así que levante la ceja divertido. Su cara se sonrojó un poco —Bueno, tu eres más alto—.

—No soy un monstruo de dos metros— conteste.

Ella sonrió —Lo sabía, te gusta la navidad o ¿Qué es ese brillo que noto en tus ojos? —.

Eso sí que me tomó desprevenido, ella en su lugar fue hasta el mueble y comenzó a trepar así que corrí para quitarla pero fue demasiado tarde: toda la caja cayó en nosotros por lo que acabamos cubiertos de muérdago artificial.

— ¿No pudiste ir por un banco? — me quejé.

En ese momento entró Glenn y dio un silbido —Sí que hicieron un desastre, literalmente están rodeados de muérdago, no hay manera de que finjan—.

— ¿Y eso que? — resoplé mientras me quitaba el muérdago de la ropa y Beth reía.

Glenn hizo gesto como si fuera algo muy obvio —Daryl, la tradición: bajo el muérdago y en este caso alrededor, tienes que besar a la persona que está bajo de el—.

¿Qué #%... tiene en la cabeza? No voy andar besando a la peque, pero eso lo entendió de inmediato con la mirada porque se puso incomodo —Es una broma ¿Tienes una idea de lo que haría Maggie si se entera de lo que dije? —.

Pidió un poco de serpentina metálica y se marchó, yo empecé a levantar todos los malditos muérdagos pero Beth se me quedo viendo con rareza — ¿Qué? —.

—Yo soy tu guía de turistas así que debes dejar que te bese, esa es la tradición— dijo ella extrañada de que no lo entendiera.

Casi me da un paro cardiaco ¿En serio tenía que? Podía dar todas las razones por las que esta era una mala idea pero ninguna lo suficientemente clara como para poder pronunciarla. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correr quince metros fuera por lo que sonrió —Solo cierras los ojos y yo hago el resto—.

¡No puede ser! Esto se terminó convirtiendo en un culebrón de cuarta con beso y todo —Tienes que aceptar porque me diste tu palabra—. Me sentenció ella.

Tranquilízate, es solo un beso, ¡Pues por eso! Ni siquiera puedo andar considerando esto —Daryl cierra los ojos y ya está—.

Mi cabeza se quedó en silencio así que cerré los ojos, sentí la cercanía de ella y quería fundirme en el suelo pero entonces ella apenas rozó mi barbilla con sus labios —Ya está—. Dijo.

#%... ¿a eso le llama un beso? ¡Lo hizo a propósito! Estaba jugando con mi mente y lo hizo a propósito ¡siempre, siempre! abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ella ya estaba recogiendo el muérdago en la caja —Eso que…—. Protesté, no es que estuviera quejándome pero se supone que iba a mostrarme toda la tradición.

—Eres muy alto— se quejó ella —Además el verdadero beso debes guardarlo para Carol—.

Mi cara se sintió de fuego, ni siquiera había pensado en un beso con Carol pero ahora… #% ¡lo hace a propósito! Y no puedo ni pensar con claridad.

Ella rio muy divertida y cargo la caja — ¿Te gusta la navidad Daryl? —.

— ¡La odio, la odio! —dije pero evidentemente ella no me creyó.

_Oh, si la pobre Beth pudiera entrar en la cabeza de Daryl..._


	4. nuevo

**Tener algo de TWD seria un excelente regalo de navidad así que entiendes que nada me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fantasear terriblemente.**

Tal vez la navidad era una especie de maldición, yo estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que navidad no era tan malo (aunque con Beth y toda su buena actitud, su terquedad y su forma de ser en general era imposible no hacerlo) me enferme un día antes de nochebuena: tos, temperatura y un dolor de cuerpo que apenas resistía.

Hershel me había dado medicamento pero no funcionaba como yo quería, me sentía horrible así que no me moví de la cama; Carol fue varias veces a mi celda para ver cómo me sentía igual que Rick además de darme medicamentos; mi cabeza se mezclaba entre la realidad y mis sueños de fiebre.

Recordé cuando era pequeño y nadie se preocupaba si me sentía mal, me dejaban acostado en la cama solo, a veces sentía que me caía en un pozo profundo pero nadie venía a sacarme. Otras revivía las golpizas de mi padre pero rara vez se preocupaban por llevarme con el doctor. Quizá sea la razón por la que no me enfermaba tan seguido aunque cuando lo hacía era como estar en el infierno.

Las navidades no se hacen para los Dixon, algo me decía que eso de festejar no era posible. Me sentí niño de nuevo y casi vi la mano de mi padre a la cara; por un reflejo me cubrí el rostro pero sentí un toque muy suave seguido de una voz suave — ¿Cómo te sientes? —.

Era la voz de Bethy y entre la bruma de mi alucinación distinguí sus rasgos preocupados, no quería que me viera tan insignificante, en mi propia debilidad. Trate de responder algo pero solo pude toser; ella tocó mi frente una vez más —Estas empapado en tu sudor, eso es malo, voy a ayudarte a cambiar la camisa—.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para rechazar, me volví casi un muñeco en sus manos y volví a caer en la cama, ella me envolvió en las mantas; con un trapo mojado humedeció mi rostro. Pronto apareció Hershel, me inyectó y me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté, me encontré a Carol sentada en mi cama con unas galletas y un plato de sopa, toda la comida sabía asquerosa por lo enfermo que me sentía pero ella fue muy paciente hasta que termine de comer; acaba de terminar cuando Beth entró en mi celda y Carol se despidió para seguir con sus tareas.

Beth se acercó al paño y lo humedeció en un balde de agua, yo estaba acurrucado en la cama pero de alguna manera ella conseguía que me sintiera mimado e imposible de resistir sus atenciones porque dejé que me tratara de esa manera tan dulce que tenía. La joven tenía una sonrisa tierna y por momentos tarareaba eso hacía que quisiera dormir pero también mi cabeza trataba de resistirse porque quería seguir consiente de todo lo que hacía.

— ¿Acaso no tienen cosas que hacer que no sea meterse en mi celda? — le dije con trabajo.

—Daryl, el pilar de la navidad es que nadie se quede solo, en especial cuando se está enfermo— contestó de modo muy paciente.

—Yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide— contesté antes de quedarme arrullado por la canción de ella.

Era tonto pero siempre pensé que así se sentía la navidad, obvio no el cuerpo lastimado o la garganta inflamada sino el sentido de hogar; la manera en que una joven tan dulce como Beth puede hacer que solo quiera permanecer así o la manera en que Carol puede ser paciente conmigo o el hecho de Rick venga a mi celda para ver cómo me encuentro…eso es… de alguna forma me gusta la navidad.

Al despertar me sentía cansado pero mejor de salud, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Glenn sentado en la silla cabeceando por el sueño — ¿Qué haces aquí? — me quejé.

El chico saltó de la silla apenas consiente de donde estaba —Hola Daryl, no podíamos dejarte solo en tu estado—.

— #% ni que estuviera embarazado— le respondí.

El rio frente a mi comentario —Claro, pero Hershel dijo que no podíamos dejarte sin vigilar por la fiebre y todos teníamos que dormir. La pobre Beth apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando la releve—.

Me puse en pie, aún me sentía algo deshidratado pero quería salir de la cama, entonces recordé que Beth me había quitado la camisa así que sabía, el resto estaba demasiado preocupado preparando todo para la navidad y fue ahí que me di cuenta que en el árbol había obsequios envueltos con papeles brillosos o trozos de periódicos.

—Nadie hablo de regalos— le dije a Glenn que paso su mano por su nuca.

—Sí, mientras estuviste enfermo se le ocurrió al resto. No te preocupes que sea una improvisación— me contestó.

Iba a reprochar ¿De nuevo era el que era distinto? Pero escuche la voz de Beth, me preocupaba más lo que pensara de mis cicatrices como para pensar en #%... regalos; ella nos saludó a los dos con naturalidad y muy emocionada —Adoro la navidad—.

Parecía no importarle lo que había visto, yo no tenía el valor para preguntar pero conforme transcurrió el día me fue imposible estar sin pensar en ello, camine hasta donde estaba Beth y le mire un rato hasta que ella puso toda su atención en mi —¿Pasa algo?—.

—No sé, ayer hiciste cosas que no debías— dije porque no tenía #%... fuerza para ser directo.

Ella sonrió —Esa es parte de la esencia de la navidad: no vamos a juzgar a otros por lo que hacen o hicieron—.

Con eso se puso fin a mi dilema y por fin pude sentirme en paz pues aunque ella las hubiera visto no le importaban, tal vez eso era parte de la familia.

Yo estaba débil pero a pesar de todo permanecí con ellos en la reunión, podía ver a Glenn y Maggie abrazados, jugar Sasha y Tyresse etc. Pues aunque yo estaba ahí sin nadie a mí alrededor, porque Beth estaba con Carol, yo no me sentía solo. Supongo que por fin logro entender porque la gente le gusta regalar en estas fechas: por gratitud a las personas y la vida.

Diablos si yo no me #%... hubiera enfermado posiblemente hubiera ido en una carrera para traer un obsequio para todos, aunque ahora a quien me importaba regalarle era a Beth porque ella había compartido lo mejor de la navidad; no quería que llegara el día 25 y no tuviera un regalo de mi parte, era una forma de mostrarle que apreciaba lo que había hecho.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió darle una cosa, fui hasta ese pequeño despacho que había en la cárcel y tome la guitarra que habíamos encontrado un día para llevarla a mi celda. Bebí, comí y estuve con ellos lo más que pude, al llegar la medianoche todos se felicitaron y yo pedí a Beth que fuera a mi celda.

Ella no puso reclamo en ello, parecía más curiosa que desconfiada, yo le enseñe la guitarra y ella sonrió con tristeza —Gracias Daryl pero yo no sé tocarla—.

Entonces la mire con mucha atención —Voy a obsequiarte algo que nadie más puede tener de mi parte—. Dije, mis manos se movieron por las cuerdas y el sonido salió.

La mire con cuidado porque no tenía todas las habilidades de un músico, solo acordes que recordaba y sonaba un poco irregular pero funcionó porque a Beth se le ilumino el rostro en cuestión de segundos —Música en vivo, música en vivo—.

Dijo con tal emoción que se me olvido que probablemente todos en la prisión estaban mirando para mi celda por la música.

—Oh amo la navidad— exclamó ella muy contenta.

Yo no pude ocultar mi pequeña sonrisa, verla sonreír me llenaba de una calidez que no comprendía, ella me miro con cuidado —¿Acaso Daryl ama la navidad? — pidió con cierta risita.

Y yo negué con la cabeza así que ella pareció muy satisfecha —OHH, espera a ver mi regalo y ya no lo podrás ocultar—.

Y con esto concluye el especial navideño, deseo que sean muy felices en estas fiestas y que las disfruten al máximo. Por ultimo ¿Alguna idea del regalo de Beth? que tengan mis mejores deseos.


End file.
